Pokemon Trainer: Xylphire
by Yorokhunhakamora
Summary: This is a pokemon story, obviously, that begins in the Kalos region. This story's first "arc" is guided after the pokemon X/Y story line. Later on, the story will branch off into all the known regions that take place in the game universe. E&R, criticism is welcome, first story. Rated T for safety. [I have quite the burden to deal with in real life, so uploads vary]


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon, Serena, AZ, or ANY characters from gamefreak/Nintendo. I only own the name of my character and that's pretty much it (If having a Pokemon X copy doesn't count)**_

_**This story starts off along the storyline of pokemon X/Y and eventually branches to every region. Now, slight little notice, pokemon in this story can *Dramatic pause* die! Yes, they can die. And they can use more than four moves *Gasp* because, seriously, in real life, how would magical monsters only remember four moves? And also, it makes it more interesting, yes? Anywho, on to the story! Oh, and since it doesn't really state when is what and what is when, this is two years after Pokemon Black 2/White 2 and about four years after Pokemon Red/Blue….Just throwing that part out there. And every other region mishap takes place a year after another, give or take. And to help/confuse you even more, Gold's journey took one complete year.**_

**Chapter One: Weird dreams and eh, "interesting" neighbors.**

_I open my eyes and browse my surroundings… There is a mystifying forest around me; filled with trees and plants of unimaginable colors. At the corner of my eye I see a dark blue shape dash behind a tree. Curiously, I turned around to see if I could get a glimpse of what this creature looked like. Not very surprisingly, it was gone,_

_` 'Most likely ran behind the tree', I thought to myself as I started jogging around the tree. Nothing in my wildest dreams could of prepared me for what I saw... (Added Note: Well, I guess this IS my wildest dream, but that's not the point.) I saw a crimson feathered bird like creature, with a white crest and a crimson head perched on a tree branch in the grave yard… All the bodies were dug up and strewn upon the ground, both human and pokemon alike, that were horribly mutilated. I tore my eyes away from the site and hurridly looked at the branch where the bird was on. It wasn't there._

'_No… No, just no!' My panic filled mind was thinking._

_I scanned the area, trying to find what that 'thing' was and where it went. 'It's not here! Crap… Okay, it's a bird-thingie-from hell…. Bird! That's it! It must be…' I thought as I looked up above me. As if it just wanted to scare the crap out of me, I saw it dive bomb down towards me. it's beak was gaped open._

_**THUD**_

"Chirp!" I heard my mother's fletchling tweet. My eyes snapped open, my face slightly damp from sweat. "I swear you enjoy abusing me every chance you can get, don't you, fletchy?" I yawned as I got out of my bed, well, more like rolled out of bed and flopped on the ground. "Xylphire! Wake up! The neighbor kids want to meet you! They said something about *slight pause, probably one of her fantasies* Sycamore wanting to give you something!" I heard my mother speak up to me, well more related to screeching at me.

'I swear my mother must be an exploud in human flesh…' I thought as I brushed my teeth.

'Now what to wear... Let's go for a jacked and some jeans, might aswell bring my bag and some boots for walking… Hell, let's bring sun glasses for the hell of it.' I thought as I put on the said clothing items.

'Oh, one last thing!' I thought, stopping before going downstairs. 'Hats are cool, I don't care what people have against them.' I put on my black hat and adjusted it while walking down the steps.

"Xylphire damn it get down here- Oh, look at that, he's here." My mother abruptly stopped yelling (Screeching).

"Xylph, come along and meet the neighbors." My mother said in a sing song voice as she pulled (dragged) me gently (with the force of a machamp) to the door.

I saw two females standing a little bit away from the door (Something tells me they scooted back due to my mother's screeching). The taller one was a blonde female, probably around my age, with shoulder length hair, wearing a black top and a maroon skirt with white tights, and black heels, and a formal look on her face. The shorter and, probably rabid, shorter one was a child (I think) with long fancily styled brown hair, wearing a pink shirt with a Pikachu on it, and wearing black "booty" shorts.

'These two are like complete polar opposites…'

"Hello! You must be Xylphire! Your mother was telling me about you! Xylphire is such a cool name! Can I call you something shorter? X or Xylph sounds like a cool name. Can I call you X? I'm going to call you X. Anyways- Ow!" The shorter one started firing upon me with words until her taller companion nudged her in the rib.

"Hello, my name is Serena, and her name is Shauna" The taller one, Serena, began.

"You see, we are your neighbors and we want to welcome you into our town. Also, professor Sycamore wants to give you something! I'm surprised he knows your name, seeing how you are new to the Kalos region… Anyways, follow me, the rest of the neighborhood youths want are in Aquacorde town, it's over here." She said, and then she jogged/ran around the corner and out of the town gate.

"I don't know why she hit me…. That was the calmest I've ever been…" Shauna mumbled to herself before she ran after her friend. 'That's her version of calm? I would hate to see her around caffeine…' I thought. 'Alright, Serena said Aquacorde town, right? It should be past route one.' I ran at a steady pace out of town and to Aquacorde.

*Wee lil' time skip*

I arrived in Aquacorde and started to scan the area, taking in the beautiful sites of the water, the fountain, the flying fletchlings an-"Xylphire! Xylph! X! Hey, over here!" … until _that _happened. Shauna's (One does not need brains to know who that is.) outburst was followed by a loud 'smacking' sound, which I assume was Serena, that echoed throughout the town.

Cautiously, not wanting to get slapped myself, I walked towards the…four? Oh god… There are more of them… The other two, whom I did not recognize, were a morbidly obese teenager with black hair, and a small, 'nerdified' (Funny, seeing how I am most likely much more of a nerd) teenager.

"Xylphire! Come sit over here!" Shauna called out to me, pointing at the seat between her and Serena. 'I swear to Arceus she just wants me there to be a slap-shield' I thought bitterly as I sat next to her and Serena. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I will introduce you to everyone!" Shauna said with her excited voice. "This is Tierno! He's like, a totally awesome dancer!" She exclaimed. 'If you don't include the flowing rolls of fat' I thought, very skeptical of his so-called "Dancing Skills" "_If you don't include the fact that he is a pignite in a human's flesh"_ I heard Serena mutter next to me.

'I guess her and I are much more similar then I thought.' "And this is Trevor! He is like, totally smart, he never misses a question on his tests!" Shauna exclaimed once more, this time pointing towards the smaller and **much** thinner companion of Tierno.

"Alright! The professor is like, bein' totally awesome today and decided to give the babe, Tierno got slapped at that part "The other babe." Tierno got hit again, this time by Shauna… Wait, when did she get violent? "And the new guy." Tierno finished, sporting two separate bruises across his face. "Check it." Tierno said as he pulled out this capsule like device and opened it. Inside were three poke balls. "Xylphire, you pick one first." Serena said, giving me a smile? Holy crap, she has the capability of _smiling_?!

I looked into the case/capsule and saw the three poke balls had labels underneath them, going from left to right, they were: **Froakie, Fennekin, and Chesnip.** I reached for the one that was labeled "Froakie" and it was a bit moist.

'Must be a water type…' I reached for the next one, which said chesnip, and it felt a bit like moss 'Probably a grass type, either that or this is _really_ old', then I reached for the one in the middle, this one was warm, it was labeled "Fennekin"

'This must be a fire type… Well, let's see… Froakie sounds like if it will be something related to a politoad… Chesnip may be a very old pokemon, and fire types are cool, they are like hats; hats are cool, fire types are cool. And like hats, I don't care what people think about fire types.' I picked Fennekin's ball and tossed it on the ground.

In an elaborate display of white light, after the light faded, I saw probably one of the cutest things I will ever see in my life. It was a canine like creature with yellow fur, large ears with orange tufts of fur poking out, its tail was _very_ puffy, it looked puffier than an eevee's tail. And it's eyes were… unique, one of its eyes was a gray, silver tone, and the other was a brimming gold. Judging from the gasp of Serena, this was not common. "_Lucky bastard…_" I heard the collective mumbles of Serena, Tierno, and the nerd, I mean, Trevor.

"I'm going to call you Yoko, is that alright?" I asked the fennekin, which was yawning, so I assume it was sleeping. The fennekin's ears perked, 'So she must like the name.' I thought, noticing how it acted in a feminine manner. Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, Yoko leaped on top of my head, which nearly caused me to topple over from the unexpected weight, and curled her body around my neck.

"Oh, my, Arceus, that is like, so cute!" I heard Shauna exclaim 'How would _you_ like being attacked by a fox version of eevee?' I thought bitterly, and if almost on cue, Yoko sprung of my shoulder and crash-landed on Shauna's face.

"It's attacking me! It's rabid!" Shauna screamed. "Not so fun, being caught off on guard, is it?" I laughed, along with the rest of the group. "C'mon Yoko." I called out to her. Yoko hopped back to her spot on my shoulders, this time I was prepared.

"Froakie, come out!" I heard Serena exclaim. Eh, as I guessed earlier, froakie looked like a frog, a blue frog with a white mane, it's body was decorated with swirls, and it was quite large… As in it looked like froakies should be a lot smaller than this. "Holy crap babe! Your froakie is on some juice!" I heard Tierno exclaim before getting beat down by Serena.

"I shall name you Tsunami, it is kanto for Great Wave" (Kanto is going to be the main language for the inhabitants of the Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto, Almia, and obviously, Kanto regions. Appropriate since those regions are based off Japan).

"Hey, X, aren't you from Kanto?" I heard Shauna ask me. "Actually, I'm from a town between Almia and the Sinnoh region." I responded slightly annoyed. She probably thinks that everyone with an eastern look to them is from the Kanto, you really have to thank the youngest champion, Blue, for that. (Authors Note: No one remembers who Red is/was because, well, I want Red to be mysterious.)

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry!" Shauna said, blushing in embarrassment. "Its fine, I suppose they _are_ very close to another after all." A kalosian like her probably can't tell the difference between a nirodino and a nirodina.

"Xylphire, I challenge you to a battle. I do think it will be a good way for us to bond with our pokemon better." Serena said to me… Shit, now I have to deal with steroid frog man.

"Fine, I'll take you on, I'm sure I will win." I responded, trying to sound like if I wasn't intimidated by the goddamn steroid frog.

(A/N: First time writing a pokemon battle… I hope this seems a bit appealing, and doesn't become a total flop. I may get better as the story progresses! I hope… Also! On another note! I gave them nicknames for the first obvious reason, and the second reason is so that I don't have to put in: _Soandso commanded Magikarp to use hyper beam! Othersoandso's Bidoof used superpower!_ All the time. This rule/law may change if there are multiple pokemon of the same name or just for the hell of it.)

"Yoko, we are going to battle steroid frog over there. Don't worry, I'm sure he isn't as tough as he looks" I reassured Yoko.

"Yoko, try to weaken its defenses!" Yoko wagged her tail in a cute fashion. Tsunami, probably inexperienced despite the bulk, slackened in its stance.

"Tsunami, water gun!" Tsunami snapped back to attention, titled it's head back, and shot it forward releasing a thin, but concentrated, beam of water.

"Yoko, get out of the way!" I barked. Yoko did not leap to the side as I thought she would have, but instead, she side stepped and charged towards Tsunami. "Yoko, scratch him!" Yoko leaped towards Tsunami and scratched his face, causing a cut across his eye and 'nose'.

"Tsunami, use water gun again!" Serena smirked as she saw Yoko spiraling backwards and hitting a street lamp. "Yoko, finish him off with scratch!" Yoko kicked off the street lamp, most likely to gain momentum, and scraped her claws across Tsunami's chest. Yoko and Tsunami both tumbled about five feet until they both crashed into a bench, scaring the pidgey resting on the bench.

Serena and I stood still, waiting in anticipation, whose pokemon will rise? Whose pokemon is defeated?

_*Whine…*_

I saw a shape rise, damn you steroid frog! Wait… No… Wait… Whining? That's Yoko! Holy crap, Yoko beat steroid frog! "Yoko! You did it!" I cheered. I jogged over to pick up Yoko; who, with still some energy, wrapped her body around the back of my neck. "Congratulations… However, I will beat you next time we battle." Serena said

'_Next Time we battle_? There is going to be a next time!? I think she wants revenge…' I thought, a bit paranoid now. "Tsunami, you did an excellent job, we will defeat them next time around, won't we?" Serena spoke, kneeling down to her steroid frog. The frog in which, seemed to glare a mixture of hatred and a respect only brought with battle.

Yoko, on the other hand, seemed to have developed more of an eagerness to fight judging from her challenging gaze at Tsunami. Yoko also seemed a bit more experienced.

"Wow! That was like, so amazing!" Shauna exclaimed… Eh? When did she get here… Oh yeah, she has always been here… Why the hell was she so quiet!? (Authors Note: In all seriousness, I typed a page more until I remembered that Shauna existed…) "Well, we should go to the pokemon center and procede…" Serena started.

"Oh yeah! Xylphire, Serena! Professor Sycamore wanted me to give you a pokedex! I was going to give it to you two but then you started batteling and yeah…" I heard nerdling, I mean, Trevor apologize as he gave us both a pokedex. "This model of the pokedex allows you to see your Pokémon's move set, ability, level, an estimate of its stats, and a estimate of its health." Trevor explained.

I opened my pokedex to see what level Yoko was. She was level six with her speed and special attack, and special defense stat seemed to be higher than her others.

"It's getting a bit dark, perhaps we can crash at the pokemon center?" I heard Tierno ask.

"Fine, the introduction did seem a bit longer then expected… Seeing how _somebody_ had to make things elaborate." Serena muttered, possibly that _somebody_ being Shauna.

"Oh! And the professor told me that you may want to give your mom this." Trevor said while giving me a envelope with a strange pattern for the seal (Cuddles to those who can guess what pattern). "We should group up at route two tomorrow, aye?" I suggested, well more of a command than a suggestion.

'Mom will be so eager to meet Yoko' I thought as I started walking back to Vaniville town.

_Yorokhunhakamora: Alright! Chapter one is over. Yes I know that it could all take place in one day, hell, the adventure of pokemon X can be beaten in 16 hours if you stall a bit, but I wanted the story to be more interesting and I also wanted it to last longer. Also, I am using video game Serena, and I always thought of her as a calm passive type. If she melts into a softy, stays the same, or becomes a Cynthia clone is up to you. _

_?: Your reviews would be much desired and we sincerely hope that you will give us your most insightful friendly criticism, flames will be accounted but not responded to. If you desire to add in any of your characters and/or chapter ideas, leave them in the review section._

_This story began at 7:56 PM on 12/29/2013._


End file.
